Baker Boy
by FairytaleloverNalu
Summary: Jellal works in a bakery with his two annoying sister Ultear and Meredy. On day a certain red head walks in the bakery... READ HERE TO CONTINUE


**Hey guys I made a One shot about Jerza! I hope you guys like it and review it! :)**

**I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

* * *

'Here I am in a Saturday night working in my dads bakery again.' Jellal sighed as he sweeped the floor in the empty shop . It was almost closing time and Jellal was getting ready close when suddenly the bell rang as the front door opened, showing a beautiful girl with scarlet red hair. "Sorry it's almo- woah.." Jellal said as he looked at who was scanning the shop carefully , she walked to the counter and faced the speechless bluenette "um hello?" She said, well more like questioned.

Jellal snapped out of awe "o-oh sorry what can I get ya? Um.." He asked nervously "Erza. And I would like a whole box of strawberry cake please um.." She glanced at his name tag "Jellal Fernandez" she smiled at him. Jellal loved how she said his name, she was beautiful... Even more than beautiful. She was GORGEOUS! Well that's what Jellal thought...

He chuckled a bit "just Jellal, one whole strawberry cake coming up" he popped the 'p' in 'up'. Erza giggled as he strutted in the kitchen to get her cake. Jellal went in the kitchen still smiling like an idiot "what the fuck happened to you?" A female voice said, Jellal jumped and turned to see the woman with black hair behind him in an apron "shit Ultear you scared the crap outta me" he said as he boxed a strawberry cake for Erza "why are you packing a whole cake? We are CLOSED" she emphasized "we have a last minute customer" he pointed out "I don't give a shit. We are still closed, I bet whoever this is can wait till tomorrow" She said as she walked outside to see Erza

"I'm so-" Ultear started "SORRY it took long Erza, here you go " he smiled and gave the box to the red head "Thanks Jellal , here's a tip. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, I finally found a decent bakery who sells my favorite cake" she said handing money to Jellal "oh strawberries are your favorite? Mine too" he smiled dumbly. Ultear rolled her eyes "so that's the last minute customer.." She mumbled to herself. She walked forward "OKAY thanks for stopping by but we're closed" Ultear butted in "oh okay sorry, thanks again Bye. Jellal and um Ultear was it?" Erza waved as she walked out

They both smiled and waved until Erza drove away, when she was gone Ultear turned to Jellal "Okay spill it" she stated "I don't know what you're talking about" he said walking in the kitchen to clean up. Ultear followed after "What was that a while ago? I thought I was about to barf from all the goo goo eyes both of you were making. Who was she?" Ultear asked then suddenly the door opened showing another female but with pink hair "Theres a she? What are you talking about ? I've never heard of a sentence with Jellal and a she together" Meredy said "shut up. And her name is ERZA" Jellal said "whatever, anyway Meredy she was so pretty , actually too pretty for Jellal plus she had scarlet hair!" Ultear said

"Bust size?" The pinkette asked

"HUGE!" Ultear replied which made Jellal blush shades of red "AWWW" the two women said "is mah little brother in wuv hmm?" Ultear pinched his right cheek while Meredy pinched the left "my brother has finally found a decent girl and she's real!" She added. Jellal pushed the hands away from his red cheeks "shut up! Stupid girls!" He retorted as he walked to their house which was just behind the bakery. His sisters were laughing at his out burst " I BET YOU DONT THINK ERZA IS STUPID~" Meredy shouted

"IF GIRLS ARE STUPID THEN WHAT IS ERZA?~" Ultear added. Roars of laughter were heard from Jellals room, he groaned into a pillow "damn sisters.." He mumbled

* * *

Next morning ~

While Jellal was waiting tables his little sister bumped into him "hey Jellal me and Ultear have an idea, come to the counter later" she whispered "I don't want to talk to you guys" he stubbornly said "aww c'mon jelly belly~ We were just joking last night plus this idea includes you taking Erza out" she persuaded. Jellal ignored her but Meredy kept poking him to annoy him "FINE, but this better work" he gave up

During his break he walked over to the counter to talk to his sisters about this so called plan to get him and Erza together "there's my jelly belly~" Ultear said "I told you to not call me that" he glared "aw loosen up Jellal" Meredy cooed as she poked his cheek

"I hope I don't regret this..." He mumbeled

* * *

Jellal and the two women were busy getting him ready while waiting for Erza to visit the bakery "what if she never comes back again and I'm waiting for no-" Jellal was cut off by the ring of the door as it opened to show a familiar red head "hey Erza, nice for you to come BACK" Ultear emphasized "It seems that I was right and you were a coward" Ultear whispered to Jellal.

"Okay you ready?" Meredy eagerly asked "what if she says no?!" Jellal worriedly said. He was about to do the plan that Ultear and Meredy made, he was wearing a lilac dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up and his gelled back "Well she might if you think like that" Ultear said as she brushed of the dust on his shoulder "don't worry Jellal, she'll say yes in a heartbeat" Meredey assured him

"Okay... If you say so. I'm ready" He bravely said

He walked over to Erza to take her order "oh Hey Jellal" she smiled looking up from the menu 'god her smile is so- FOCUS ' he shook his head "are you alright?" Erza asked. Jellal laughed nervously "aha..ha.. Yah I'm ok, um how bout you? " Jellal smiled nervously 'idiot!' He thought to himself. Erza giggled "I'm fine" she smiled

Jellal looked back to see Ultear and Meredy giving him a thumbs up and telling him to go to phase 2. He nodded and turned back to Erza "so waddaya want beautiful?" He faked confidence but inside he was scared shitless. The red head raised a brow "beautiful hm? I guess I want a strawberry cake please" She answered smirking a bit "are you sure about that? It isn't as sweet as you are" He felt more comfortable with this "I'm SO sure, and maybe a tall glass of you" she played along.

Jellals face turned so red that it could compare to Erzas scarlet hair "I'm kidding Jellal" Erza laughed "r-right so anything else?" He asked still with a hint of red on his cheeks "nope" she popped

Once he gave her the cake she wanted, she handed him a tip... "What's this?" He saw a paper sticking out "oh just another reward" she innocently smirked. Then she sashayed away "what is it?" Meredy asked with Ultear beside her "I don't know..." He said.

He opened the paper and his faced lit up "YES! WOOHOO!" He jumped. Ultear snatched the paper to see what he was so happy about then she saw

_07583627164 _

_Call me ;)_

"Good job Jelly Belly!" Ultear patted his back "hey do you think I should call now?"

"I don't know Jellal"

"Aw c'mon what should I do with this? Meredy?" He turned

"You're on your own here buddy"

"AWW C'MON GUYS!"

* * *

Do you like it? Is it bad? Please leave a review and tell me what YOU think :)


End file.
